


【霸塔】HEADACHE

by chromiumalloy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromiumalloy/pseuds/chromiumalloy
Summary: OOC，时间线捏造。霸王只有一颗头。有一点假的霸→威烂尾预警
Relationships: Overlord/Tarn (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	【霸塔】HEADACHE

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，时间线捏造。霸王只有一颗头。  
> 有一点假的霸→威
> 
> 烂尾预警

蓝色涂装的重型飞机，尾翼带起气流划过灰暗的夜空，而后悄无声息地降落在他面前。

“别去。”他说，唇齿间漏出一点带着不屑的微笑，但他略显矜持地背着手站在塔恩面前。他的机型高大，投下的阴影淹没了塔恩的半个机体。除了这句没头没尾的话，霸王没有任何阻止他去往别处的意图。

于是塔恩转身走了。他看不清自己身处何处。背后又传来霸王的声音：“带我一起……”但是他的声音越来越小了，正如塔恩渐行渐远。

他竟然不再阻止我，塔恩在梦中想着，这时他确定自己正在做一个怪梦。

隐隐有光线透过迷雾抵达这里，他停下来，望见撕开迷雾的缝隙之后的黑夜宛如一面萤火点缀的幕布，又像一张无人问津的兀自流转的星图。脚下的地面柔软，好像铺着什么东西，也许是松散的沙石，也许是揉碎的花朵。他只觉得无所顾忌，无法停息，一颗火种仿佛沉浸在滚烫的燃烧的渴望之中，于是他一直往前走去。

有什么东西阻止了他，他低下头看见熟悉的头雕，还是那位六阶，但只是一颗没有躯体的头颅。

霸王尽一颗头最大的努力，挣脱了塔恩的手，对着他的指尖咬了下去。

只有一点刺痛。

塔恩睁开光学镜，下床走到墙边的置物架，熟练地伸手掏出一颗头来。在一次事故之后，他便把霸王放在这里。霸王的脸上带着点莫名又仿若习以为常，任凭塔恩把他捧在手里。

只是一场梦而已。

两周前。

舱室的门在塔恩面前无声地滑开。傍晚的时刻，和平暴政号的控制系统并没有在这时自动亮起照明的灯光，而舰艇正缓缓穿越一颗陌生行星的巨大阴影，舰长的舱室此刻便笼罩在黑暗中。塔恩对此没有感到意外，他仍迈步走进，于是便忽视了一件本不属于这里的东西。

“咳咳。”

熟悉而惹人生厌的声音在他背后响起，一些非常不愉快的记忆随之涌上处理器，塔恩下意识地打开夜视系统，同时解锁了武器模块。

整个过程发生在一纳秒之间，他充能的双管炮筒抵着霸王的脑袋，而后者正端正地摆在他的桌面上，双眼发出暗淡的红光。

塔恩收回融合炮，毫不客气地抓着霸王的天线拎起他孤零零的头颅。断面平整，看起来似乎是被整齐切断的管线中没有能量液的痕迹。检查完后，他又重重地把霸王扔回桌面上。

霸王嘶了一声，似乎忘记了自己只是一颗头的事实：“你给我轻一点。”

“你现在有什么资格和我讨价还价？” 这个状态的霸王对他的威胁也许还比不上一只石油兔子。 塔恩好整以暇地环抱着手臂，站在他的面前。

霸王没法抬起头来，现在的他连半截金属脊椎也没有剩下。他只能平视塔恩腹部闪烁的光带。

他扯了扯嘴角：“你打算怎么办？把我扔到海拉斯的肚子里吗？”

塔恩很轻地笑了一声，他拿尖锐的手指戳了戳霸王的头雕：“告诉我，你这是怎么回事？”

霸王第一次感到无比轻盈，原来经由他手创造过无数次的死亡是这样的。只有经历过它，才能体会到赛博坦人的躯壳原来是如此沉重。

他看见昏暗广阔的空间里，唯一一处高悬的明亮的光源。温和而冰冷的光芒令周围的一切都覆上一层模糊的影子。

“你就是普神么？”

光芒微微摇晃，自更为明亮的中心发出比他想象中更年轻一些的声音：“告诉我，你为什么如此不甘和痛苦？难道你还有什么遗留的心愿吗？”

这时，一处角落被白色光线照亮，他这才看见自己头颅与躯干分离的机体，安静地躺在那里，看起来有些褪色。如光球所言，他的面甲扭曲，看起来不甘而愤怒。这让他感到有些奇妙。难道赛博坦人死去之后还能够再看一眼自己的躯壳吗。

他说：“心愿？……并不是。”

“那么你还有什么未尽之事吗？”光球又发出声音，“你是一名杀生者，而杀死你的是一名勇敢而聪明的年轻人……”

霸王有些不耐烦了，他打断普莱姆斯：“就算如此、就算如此，难道你能让我死而复生吗？”他不明白这一场身处死亡之后的、关于死亡之前的问询有什么意义。

普神没有说话，整个空旷的殿堂便只剩下永恒的寂静。

但是他突然感到自己近乎透明的身躯漂浮起来，出于本能，他的火种并不想离开这片熟悉的墓原般的空间，也许这一感受与百万年前他的火种刚刚诞生之初相同。他的视野随之变换，他缓缓沉入那具平躺着的原本属于他的冰冷的机体，这时他才得以望见普莱姆斯殿堂的穹顶，遥远而深刻，无人能够知晓它的顶端通往何处。

再次恢复意识时，他正身处一间还没有被黑暗完全笼罩的房间。他想要环顾四周却发现自己动弹不得。最后他垂下视线，看见自己孤单的头颅正压在一张薄薄的数据板上，上面用赛博坦语写着：和平之路。

……该死。

这是什么？普神的玩笑还是普神的诅咒？

他从记忆中回过神来，塔恩的舱室里已经亮起了灯。一机一头维持着诡异的沉默，于是他想起来，塔恩还在等待他的回复。

“如你所见。”霸王扯出一个笑。如果他的机体还完好地存在于脖颈之下，大概会无所谓地耸耸肩：“我变成了一颗头。”

塔恩剜了他一眼，尖锐而毫不客气地指出：“你已经死了。”

霸王张了张嘴，他既无法反驳，又不想承认塔恩的令人讨厌的正确。

他便被塔恩随意地放置在他的长长的桌上，仿佛充当了一座罕见而珍贵的摆件。起初他对塔恩的态度很是恼火，但他只是一颗头而已，他无法反抗塔恩对他做出的任何处置。

这位舰长经常要处理一些公务，霸王有时便成为他用来镇压数据板的工具。他非常不高兴地斜着眼观察他，最终、最终还是在芯中不情愿地承认，塔恩做事是很认真的。

一颗头能做什么？霸王不需要进食也不需要充电，特别是在夜晚，塔恩在不远处的充电床上平整地躺下，他连最后的消遣也失去了。霸王便只能盯着那具紫色的、比他原有的略小一些的机体，数着一个夜晚塔恩能够翻身几次。

霸王的视线如同热兵器，仿佛能够烧透房间中唯一一个活着的人的加厚装甲。也许是在黑暗中被曾经看不顺眼——现在更不顺眼了——的同僚直白地盯着，让塔恩感到非常不适，他一个晚上翻身十次，并在天亮之前就终止了充电，他一下床便看见那对散发着幽幽红光的光镜，宛如一点将熄未熄的火光。他一把拎起霸王的头，把他扔进了抽屉里。

“你干什么？”霸王被撞得头晕眼花。由于被抽屉阻隔，只传出来一阵闷闷的声音：“我又怎么惹你了？”

“看见你烦。”塔恩言简意赅。然后他就出去了。

霸王被困在小小的方格里，大声地咒骂普神，接着咒骂塔恩，然后是威震天、擎天柱、等等一系列他记得起名字的赛博坦人。并没有人回应这位曾经的六阶杀手。舰长的房间是不会有人进来的。即使有人知晓了他的存在，这些变态 DJD 的一员，看见向来与塔恩不和的霸王——的头，难道能指望他们做出点什么友善的举动吗？

他突然想起自己的头雕里还藏了点什么。猫头形状的激光切割器。他启动了它，红色的光照亮了狭小的空间，激光束在金属板上切割出两个不大不小的窟窿。但是没有更多了。霸王第一次感到如此无力，他痛恨自己这个虚弱的、能量不足的形态。

塔恩把他从被切开两个孔的抽屉里拿出来时，霸王的脸色相当难看，也可以说有些憔悴。真是难得一见。

“如果你不打算把我搅碎，或是熔化，或者是扔到深空中，或是用别的什么方式侮辱我……”蓝色的头率先开口了，“那就把我送到黑影那里去。”

听见最后那个名字时，塔恩红色的光镜眯了起来。他伸手划出一面全息屏幕，上面是一串名字。这就是那个——让霸天虎们闻风丧胆的DJD的名单。

霸王费劲地抬起光镜，看到威震天、黑影和他自己分别列在名单的前三个位置，他在芯里叹了口气。

“那就六面兽吧。他应该没被你杀掉吧？”

“六面兽失踪了。”塔恩淡淡地说。之后他又浏览了一遍名单，把霸王从上面删去了。

好吧。也许这就是没什么朋友的人的下场。

霸王上船之后的第一个循环周，和平暴政号终于停驻于一颗星球上。这一趟审判似乎花费了不少时间。夜里塔恩走进来的时候手中拿了瓶高纯。

“黑影死了。”他对霸王说出这句话的时候，变形齿轮仍然微微颤动着，那颗精巧的零件还带着滚烫的热度，之前剧烈变形带来的刺激尚未完全消散。他摘下面具放在一边，举起能量酒喝了一口。

“给我也来一点。”霸王望着他说，不知道是在看塔恩失去覆面的脸还是他嘴唇边的瓶沿。

辛辣醇厚的酒液滑下机械咽喉，霸王短暂地回味了一下能量酒的味道，感受着这些酒液顺着僵硬的喉管全部流入已经不存在的油箱，之后那些液体便悉数淌在了桌面上。他想起曾经在不同的星球数不尽的油吧喝过的种种饮料，此刻他被连根斩断的脖子正泡在被无端浪费掉的酒液里，不免感到些许遗憾。

“你真该看看你这个样子。”塔恩嗤笑了一声，他的心情看起来还不错。他又把湿淋淋的霸王拎起来，但在霸王开口之前，他用一条手臂把他环住，让他靠在自己胸口，成功地止住了霸王未说出来的赛博坦粗口。

塔恩就这样环住他的头颅，走过空无一人的廊道，走向飞船尚未收起的悬梯。

“这颗行星有两颗月卫。”一如赛博坦一样。塔恩把他的头放在行星平坦的地面上，然后坐在他的身边。

双月的淡薄的光线投射下来，从荒凉的旷野到暗淡的天穹，在他芯中浮现出一个无情冰冷的世界的画面。他想起黑影，他的独行的同盟，在 DJD 的折磨之下最终熄灭了他的火种。他又想起威震天离开角斗场不久后曾经对他讲起的生命、火种与战争的意义。彼时他尚且年轻，只知道盲目的跟随。此时他不再相信这些，因为他已经见识了死亡真正的面目。

他忽然想起了那一句不知是否被刻意遗忘的、普莱姆斯在他火种边抛出的话语。

**_你还有什么未尽之事吗？_ **

塔恩开始放起音乐，那首熟悉的至高天组曲。所有人都清楚DJD的老大独独偏爱这首曲子，它总会在审判时、在杀伐时、在庆祝时响起，但霸王现在知道了它还充斥在无数个无人得以窥见的时刻。

在乐声中霸王用很轻的声音问道：“下一个是谁？”

而他并没有在等待什么回答。

很快那个日子就到来了。塔恩变得忙碌起来，霸王只知道他与萨拉斯联起手，即将前往灵魂行者的星球。

在一切终将结束的前夜，透过塔恩的紫色面具看不出什么特别的情绪。自从那个夜晚后，他再也没有在霸王面前取下边缘尖锐的面具。

他斜靠在充电床上，拿着一块数据板，就是曾被霸王垫在脑袋下面的那一块。

而后他开口道：“也许你该读几段。比如——读给我听。”

“也许你该闭嘴，而我该充电了。”塔恩把数据板放在充电床一侧，这次并没有多费心思把霸王重新塞回到架子上、与他星际间的收藏品并排而列。

“晚安。”他睁着光镜说。

黄昏将临。

飞船的走道里传来纷乱的脚步声。“塔恩，该走了。”萨拉斯在通讯里说。而塔恩仍然慢条斯理地擦拭着他摘下的炮筒。

“塔恩，带我一起。”霸王说。

“你就在这里待着吧，霸王。”他说完平淡地看了霸王一眼，“威震天会死在我的手里。”

“你不明白，威震天正是我留在这里的原因——”

“这与我没有什么关系。” 他缓缓地说，从面具下缘的缝隙里露出了一个很久以前与霸王对峙时会展现的恶劣微笑 ，“我不管你想玩什么花样，你只需要知道，你失败了。而威震天只能死在我的手里。”

塔恩走了，门外的喧嚣停息了。他再次变成了整艘船上的唯一的幽灵。

但幽灵什么也做不了。

寂静中，他思索着普神的寥寥几句话语，正当有几束光亮即将照亮他的迷思之时，霸王 再一次感到自己被迫漂浮起来。只是，有些太快了……他知道总有什么将在死亡之地迎接他。

几周来寄居的自己的头颅回到了原处，他再次见到世界的主神。

“威震天死了吗？”他直截了当地发问。

“每个人都会有死去的那一天，但威震天的时日并未到来。”

“所以，你是在耍我吗？”…… 他自认忍耐良多，最终却独独没有亲眼见到威震天的死。

“你的未尽之事已经终了。这才是你回到这里的原因。”

“什么……”霸王不可置信地说，“那么刚才发生了什么？” ——某个突然冒出来的念头如闪电一般击中了他：“谁死了？”

塔恩？

塔恩……

原来。

霸王一时不知该作何感想。

花海，黑色天幕，陌生的星球，无人的旷野。

他的视线与星球的夜风一同沉浮，他看见战火的痕迹，黑烟还没有散去。可惜负隅顽抗的那一方并不如他所想。不远处，地平线未尽的地方，塔恩被威震天体内释放的反物质能量撕成了碎片。

那些黑色的触手冲破了屏障伸向四面八方，之后一切重归寂静。

迷雾重重的陌生之地，塔恩在他面前越走越远，紫色的背影只剩下如同一张骨牌的大小。他下意识握起拳头，却惊觉自己的双手是那么有力，仿佛仍是久远之前亲自掌握毁灭的那双手。原本随着死亡而僵硬的躯体重新运转，发出隆隆的沉重的声响。能量充沛，风扇嗡鸣，胸甲下的火种仓传来可以称作温暖的感觉。

他向那个身影奔跑而去。

_腻甜的永无止境的乱梦_

_苦涩的终止旁观的旁观_

FIN


End file.
